<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Cat-tastrophe by the_klawwww</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121714">A Cat-tastrophe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_klawwww/pseuds/the_klawwww'>the_klawwww</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ferret Draco Malfoy, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:35:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_klawwww/pseuds/the_klawwww</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Draco's brief stint as a ferret had ended much worse?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Cat-tastrophe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco felt himself shrinking, hair growing, tail bone extending. He could smell everything, the stench of the sweaty students returning from quidditch practice all the way across the entrance hall, the delicious smell of dinner wafting in from the dining hall, and the anger steaming off McGonagall as she realized who he was. Just as she pulled her wand out, Draco saw a flash of orange fur and everything went black.</p><p>"Crookshanks, no!" shrieked McGonagall.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>